


New Things

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry vacation in Amsterdam. Harry wants to try new things. Draco thinks this means good wine; Harry has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennedepaix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/gifts).



> Oh my dear, when your prompt said "Amsterdam" I did not expect my brain to end up here... it's a bit silly, but it was fun, and I hope you enjoy it. This is a gift for completing goal in the July Writing Marathon I hosted on my journal.
> 
> As always, Harry and Draco and their world are owned by JK Rowling; I just have fun writing them.

“There! Yes! No! Wait! Not there. _THERE_. Yes, that’s it, just a little lower, ease it down… oh yes, that’s it. That’s perfect. Now don’t move.”

“Don’t move? Don’t _move_? Potter, you can’t possibly think I can stay in this position—”

“You have to. One more moment, just let me… wait… no, not quite like that can you wiggle that finger oh _YES_ that’s exactly it. Now I can—”

“Potter! My elbow doesn’t go in that direction!”

“Sorry, Malfoy. Hang on. Let me just… isn’t that better?”

“Much.”

“There’s no need to sulk. You said you wanted to try new things.”

“I had wine in mind. In particular that lovely well-aged bottle we have sitting right in that cabinet over there. But no, we’re doing _this_ , and—what the bloody hell are you doing with that foot, Potter?”

“Trying not to fall over! I didn’t think it was going to be this complicated!”

“Potter. Just stop for one moment and think. If you slide your toe right here, then, wait. What? You want me to put my hand where? You must be joking.”

“I don’t think he’s joking.”

“There are some things I would far rather do on our own, Potter.”

“New things, Malfoy.”

“We can check this one off as done and never do it again after this. Now try to lift your shoulder up, just like that, yes, I’ll just slide this in here and—don’t tense! It’ll only hurt if you tense.”

“This position is impossible.”

“Now who’s sulking?”

“Don’t raise your eyebrow at me. I can’t see your face, but I know you’re doing it.”

“I am going to kill you when this is over, Potter.”

“I can think of better things to do.”

“Fine. We’ll do that first, _then_ I’ll kill you.”

“Of course you will. Lift up your leg a bit. A bit more. Just a bit more…”

“My hips don’t do that.”

“They will if you try. Don’t you want to try—”

“If you say _new things_ one more time, Potter, I am going to shove my hand up your—”

“Stop wiggling!”

“I am _not_ wiggling. This position is exhausting. My muscles can’t handle it anymore.”

“But I’m almost there! Just one more second. Just one more little bit, hold still, let me… _ohgod_ I’ve almost got it—”

THUD.

“Ow.”

“Kindly remove your elbow from my—”

“Only if you stop sitting on my—oh no, yes, we’re done here I think. You can um. Go on. Somewhere else.”

“We are very much done, Potter. Kindly tell him to leave now. I’m quite through having someone else here.”

“Do you have something else in mind to do then?”

“Nothing _new_ , I assure you. Something terribly typical for us. Almost common. If I can ever feel my fingers again, that is. I do believe you owe me a massage.”

“Oh, really?”

“And at the least an apology.”

“Would I be correct in guessing that sucking you off might constitute that apology?”

“Your face does happen to be near my prick. And we are handily already quite nude. But I do believe I would fancy hearing the words as well.”

“Fine. I promise you, Malfoy, I will never suggest naked Twister again.”

“Good. And no other naked games that involve strange men—however fit—to watch us so that they might handle the spin—Merlin! Keep apologizing, Potter. Just like that. Just. Like. That.”

“Although we can’t waste our entire trip to Amsterdam. There are so many new—”

“Go back to apologizing, Potter. You can’t say anything stupid with your mouth full. Mm. Yes. Just like that.”

“Mmph.”

“I do love you, Potter.”

“Mm. Mm mmv oo too.”

“Good. Now hush up and suck.”


End file.
